


Kissing Frogs

by AliaraShan



Series: SWTOR Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Bad Boys, F/F, F/M, IT'S DELICIOUS, Kissing, Kissing Frogs, Malavai has a dark side, Prompt Fic, SWTOR Prompt, Short One Shot, because why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaraShan/pseuds/AliaraShan
Summary: Based on a SWTOR Prompt. A one-shot that sees Smuggler Jenna searching for that one perfect kiss and that one true love, and finding it with the most unexpected man.





	Kissing Frogs

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place outside of my main story's (DD) universe.

Rum and just the faintest hint of spices, exactly what she expected to taste but that mint he'd taken—though considerate—ruined much of the experience and offered an odd mixture of flavors. Still, that was hardly the worst part. What really put her off was his tongue swirling around inside her mouth and lapping so vigorously she half suspected he might be checking her for cavities. Scraping her bottom lip with his teeth by accident and there was so much saliva involved she felt the moisture even down on her chin.

Over the course of the past minutes, he'd fumbled with his hands on her body as well. First attempting to weave his fingers into her hair but when he snagged her ear in the process, it became awkward. He'd tried taking a hold of her shoulders instead but that just made her feel she was making out with a twelve year old. Better to put his hands on her hips then except, he'd accidentally grabbed her ass instead—something she loved—but that left him so startled his arms now dangled down his own body without touching her at all.

Save for his lips chewing on hers still. Such enthusiasm on his part but she had to pull away.

“Corso, this isn't going to work.”

“Captain?” The young man she saw him as stared at her with a fluster on his dark cheeks.

He was no Skavak, she realized, and she damned the blaster hanging from her hip. The blaster that had put an end to months of playing cat and mouse with the worst—and thus best—man she'd ever taken between her thighs. Oh, his kiss had been heaven and hell combined, the perfect climax to their rivalry and she'd miss it for years to come.

“We tried, alright? I'm just not the kind of girl for you.”

At least she'd given him a chance, he deserved that much after all they'd gone through and the chivalry he'd shown but chivalry wasn't her thing. Nice, innocent, and sweet we're not for her and neither was he—she'd ruin him in a matter of weeks.

“You mean I'm not the kind of man you're looking for,” he caught on quick despite his usual naivety.

“Yeah, that too, and I'd rather have you around as a trusted friend than use you up and spit you out the way I tend to do with guys like you.”

“I can handle more than you give me credit for but if this is how you feel...”

The scruffy kid took his defeat better than she'd anticipated—in truth, the risk of a fallout had been the thing holding her back for so long—and he put the bottle of rum back to his lips. Swaying until his not entirely unattractive body found the lounger where he let himself drop.

Drunk. They'd both enjoyed far too much liquid courage and needed it, and perhaps that hadn't exactly paved the way to success in this small endeavor, but what was done was done. Likely for the best as well and in the months that followed, their friendship flourished. Her love life did not.

On Balmorra, she stumbled across a Twi'lek who she thought might just take her mind off Skavak but he failed in every possible way and somehow, managed to dethrone Corso as the worst kisser ever in the process. Odd because she'd heard great things about Twi'leks and surely, there was a reason the Hutts were so keen on them in their establishments, but perhaps Brock was the exception to the rule.

He almost suffocated her and not because his passion took her breath away. Sure, his lips tasted wonderful and his tongue knew exactly what to do but there was one unexpected turn to their little make-out session. Evidently, kissing wasn't reserved just for two sets of lips meeting, not with a Twi'lek, and Brock wanted her mouth on one of his lekku as well. A lekku he then slipped into her mouth and that left her gagging, struggling for air. It put a quick end to their little affair and she kept warm through the night with a bottle of whiskey instead.

It was safe to say Brock didn't make into her treasured top three, a list consisting of two entries only—Skavak as the reigning number one, and Darmas Pollaran as a decent second.

A man she'd more than once kissed because he was one of the few who knew how to handle her. He never let her trample all over him and took charge when it came to their passion, forcing her surrender and commanding her pleasure. Just his kiss alone had the power to bring her to new heights and leave her squirming in his arms begging for another. Men like Darmas were a rare find but through all the delights they shared there was never any love.

Of course, their tryst ended when she discovered the truth about him. Darmas was an Imperial Agent and a damned good one. Maybe she should have known—she had a habit of falling for the bad guys, the enemy—and her chemistry with him was only ever matched by one other. Him she'd killed but Darmas? There might have been some love after all, or at least a deep sense of affection because he bribed her to let him go and she did.

On Voss, she met another who failed to make her top three. Lokir-Ka, a Voss himself who managed to tempt her plenty but she nearly vomited at his feet before their lips ever met. There was a peculiar odor to the Voss, more prevalent when he opened his mouth, and she had to fight her gag reflexes to give him a chance. If he was any good, she would fight harder to deal with his foul breath but the man lacked any sense of passion. Stiff, cautious and slow as if he worked from a manual he'd studied. No, the Voss wasn't for her.

“Perhaps finding that one perfect kiss, that one perfect man is just impossible,” she told Corso when they arrived back on the Republic Fleet after yet another long journey.

Ilum had come and gone, more Imperial and Sith trash to deal with, and so had Makeb. The woman she'd met there, Lemda Avesta, had seemed like a fair conquest and she'd considered perhaps Lemda could offer her what no man—well, save for one now very dead man—had ever offered her before but the geophysicist had been another disappointment.

“Maybe you need to stop lookin' for perfect,” Corso offered.

“That's rich coming from you with your dreamy eyes and endless fantasies of that one special lady.”

He flashed her half a grin but before they got any further into their discussion about fairytale princesses and rugged daredevils, a small astromech interrupted and though she didn't know it yet, its message would change her life.

No, not because of the handsome SIS Agent who awaited her in a private office on the Fleet though he'd been alluring enough that she'd sampled his lips by the time they met up again on Manaan. And afterward, they'd laughed because by then, they'd already fallen into an adoring friendship that lacked any passion or physical attraction, let alone more than that.

It was on Manaan, however, that she first laid eyes on the man who would challenge everything she'd ever known and cause her to question everything she always thought she wanted.

See, for months, the Revanites had been playing the Empire and Republic out against each other. Betrayals from the inside had led to the destruction of both the Sith Academy and the Jedi Temple and brought the warring sides to neutral planet of Manaan, to their corrupt Commanders.

Along with Theron and Corso, she'd followed Colonel Darok into an underground facility hoping to bring him to justice but he'd disappeared along with his Sith accomplice. A minor bump in her attempt to foil the Revanites' plans but once back on the surface, a new opportunity had presented itself.

While she'd been fighting warriors and scientists, Theron had gone to meet with an ally. Another Sith—Lana Beniko—working the same mission as they were only on behalf of the Empire and who'd brought along assistance of her own. Two men. The first, a Pureblood Sith who'd observed her with a devious glint in his eyes but she'd hardly noticed him—her sole focus drawn to the man standing behind him.

A man who was everything she was not—the extreme opposite, in fact. A well-trained and disciplined soldier who rarely spoke out of turn and possessed a keen mind when it came to strategy. A man quite a bit older and who, no doubt, saw no more in her than a lowly street urchin and a Republic nuisance but that didn't stop her heart from racing beyond control when she first looked into his clear blue eyes.

Damn those eyes. She fell for him on the spot without knowing his name or even hearing his voice but then he did speak, parting those perfectly shaped lips and he turned her world upside down.

“Captain Malavai Quinn,” he offered his name and rank.

Oh, she would kiss those lips, one way or another. The hardest task she would ever face because Malavai Quinn was a closed book and kept to himself beyond professional courtesy—even toward his Lord. So she employed one of the oldest tricks know to mankind and got herself injured.

Over the course of weeks, she'd come to see he was quite the gentleman and a skilled medic, and she knew she could handle more than just a few bruises. Why not use that to land herself in the medbay and under his care?

The pain of the blaster bolt that seared in her hip was worth every second she got to stare into his eyes and delight in his Imperial accent while he reprimanded her for her callousness.

“It is a surprise you've come this far, Voidhound,” he told her in a disapproving fashion after he observed the years worth of scars she'd accumulated all over her body.

Damn. He could scold her for days and likely talk her into an orgasm by doing so.

“Jenna. Just Jenna,” she corrected him on her name for the hundredth time and finally, he accepted.

He spent far more time than necessary tending to her and her injury and to her delight, he opened up at last. Telling her all about his career as an Imperial officer and through sharing his past, they discovered they'd both been on Balmorra at the same time years prior. If only she'd met him then rather than followed the Twi'lek Brock to further regrets.

Weeks passed and the Revanites were sent packing from Rishi to meet their demise on Yavin Four, and all the while she got closer to the Captain who'd stolen her heart but that one perfect kiss never came. The kiss she needed more than anything to know that for once, life had led her in the right direction and all that she felt was right.

“I must take my leave of you now, Jenna. My Lord wishes to return to Dromund Kaas as soon as possible now that the Sith Emperor has risen,” Malavai informed her after they'd battled and defeated Revan.

Words that crushed her heart and robbed her of any and all hopes until Malavai did the unexpected.

First, he gently brushed a lock of ginger hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear before taking a handful of her thick curls. Gazing into her light green eyes full of adoration, for longer than any man before, and leaving her to feel she was the only woman in existence. Just the two of them on the fourth moon of Yavin.

Then, with his other hand, he brushed the back of his fingers down her cheek. Taking his time to commit every detail about her to memory and he let his thumb caress her bottom lip, forcing a small pout. With every touch, he captivated her entirely and in her mind, she was begging for his kiss.

“Say the words, Jenna,” he commanded in such a deep whisper it left her knees buckling.

“Kiss me.”

But he didn't and instead, his eyes turned a few shades darker while his gaze intensified. “Kiss me...?”

“Please. Kiss me please.”

A grin spread across his face as her first introduction to his darker side, and an aching need ignited in her core.

“Good girl,” he half groaned less than an inch from her lips.

Malavai tipped her chin up and let his mouth draw near but it wasn't until he felt her trembling with need in his grasp that he finally gave her what she craved. Brushing his lips upon hers ever so lightly, to savor and to tease for as long as he could manage, but his own hunger peaked. He pulled her body flush against his own and crushed his mouth onto hers. Teasing her with small nips and bites to demand she part her lips and surrender entirely.

Quite an easy task because she melted in his arms and under his touch, feeling her arousal stirred in a way she'd never experienced before. Her heart alight with feelings she'd never believed herself capable of and with just one kiss, he cast the one name that had haunted her for years, out to replace it with his own.

Malavai Quinn.

The unexpected and impossible love she'd never thought to find and sure, they'd have to navigate troubled waters for a future together but he was worth it. A lifetime of terrible kisses and wrong men had been worth it because her search had led to him—the one—and she imagined kissing him again in the rain on Dromund Kaas.

And so did he now that he'd finally found the one he'd believed would elude him for a lifetime.


End file.
